


A Day At The Estate

by tnnyoh



Series: Gotham is Our Home [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falcobblepot, Gen, Sofwald, falconpot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: Oswald and Sofia head to the Falcone estate to discuss business.





	A Day At The Estate

Sofia and Oswald were spending more and more of their time with each other than without.  Victor Zsasz noticed this when Oswald was packing for a trip to Flordia with Sofia.   
"Boss," He said, leaning casually against the wall of Oswald's office at the Iceberg Lounge, "You think it's a good idea going to the Falcone estate?"  
Oswald didn't look up as he shoved things into a suitcase "I think it's a fantastic idea, as a matter of fact"   
"Are you sure she didn't just invite you down there so her father can... you know" he made the motion of a knife slicing through his neck with his pale fingers   
"Carmine and I may have a history, some of it not always the best. But, if he's as frail as Sofia is saying then, I have nothing to worry about"  
"I suppose it wouldn't matter to hear me say again, that she's not to be trusted?"  
"It would not matter, Victor," Oswald said, spinning around to face his most skilled employee "Are you just saying all of this so you get to kill her?"  
Zsasz smiled wide and shook his head, lifting up his favorite gun.  He called it "Lucky"  
Oswald rolled his eyes "Sofia Falcone is on the 'no kill' list from now on."   
"It's no big deal boss, I'll just wait a couple weeks for her to you know.  The betrayal"   
"Victor, please," Oswald said, the tension in his voice palpable "I'm not some kind of lovesick moron who does not know when he is being played."  
"What about her secret meetings with Jim?"  
Oswald went back to packing and smirked "Jim?" He shook his head "Jim is of absolutely no concern to me"  
There was a silence as Zsasz looked out the window of the office and drew a deep breath, he was getting bored because Oswald had no jobs for him, and because Oswald was going to be out of town for the next few weeks, Zsasz was going to have to find work elsewhere "So what are you going to do in Flordia, anyway?"  
  
   ********  
  
"This is the Falcone estate," Sofia said upon entering the home, Flordia was humid and bright and the sun was constantly beating down on the sidewalk.  Oswald didn't like it.   
His eyes widened as he entered the estate, a large building with marble floors and grand staircases, if he thought the Van-Dahl mansion was breathtaking... This was bigger, more magnificent and left him completely floored "You grew up here?" Oswald asked Sofia  
She shrugged and gave a slight nod as she helped carry in his suitcase to the hall, dropping it near the staircase "This place is just as much of a part of me as Gotham is" She smiled "Though, I don't always have the best memories here" She looked away, she was looking at photographs on the walls, most of them were of her father and brother Mario.  
Mario had been shot and killed over a year ago by GCPD hothead Jim Gordon, the public claim was that he was suffering from the Tetch virus, but Oswald always thought Jim just shot him out of jealousy that Mario was marrying Lee and Jim was too busy brooding the state of his meaningless life.   
But no matter, Oswald was at the Falcone Estate with Sofia, they were to have lunch with her father at her insistence that afternoon.  
Oswald had to admit he was a little bit nervous to see Carmine again after all these years, after all the betrayal and lies, but that was Gotham, and Carmine understood that to get where you need to go, you have to step on a few spines.   
They sat down to a nice afternoon tea outside, the sun was masked by several thick clouds and it looked as if it were to rain, this was the weather Oswald was used to in Gotham.  He put out his hand for Carmine, who eyed it for a minute before taking it "Father" Sofia said, smiling as she took a seat next to Oswald "Are you two here on business?" Carmine asked, raising an eyebrow  
Sofia nodded "We thought that getting away from the city life of Gotham would help put things into perspective, make good ideas even better."  
Carmine nodded "Where does Jim Gordon fall into all of this?"  
Sofia cleared her throat "James doesn't see the greater picture, he wishes to tear down Gotham to its bones so the GCPD can pick at the remains.  He wants the cops to own the city. And it's not theirs."   
"Jim is a smart man, who is to say he wouldn't do what's right for the city?"  
Sofia looked down, no reply.  Oswald thought it would be best if he changed the subject  
"The weather here certainly differs from Gotham," he said tentatively  
"I still miss Gotham sometimes, but I'm too old and far too sick to stick around there.  Something's always happening there, and I needed to relax"  
The lunch went by without any more awkward moments, thankfully, and when they were finished Oswald and Sofia went back inside to the estate, Sofia looked distraught.  "I'll show you where you will sleep," She said, leading him up the stairs and down the hall to a large looking guest room, adorned with dark maroon curtains and beautiful hardwood floors. She sat on the bed "It's our guest room, but we don't get many guests here"   
Unexpectedly, she started to cry.  Tears streaming down her cheeks as she closed her eyes.  Oswald felt like he was swallowing drywall, he sat beside her and she opened her eyes again "I'm sorry" She said through tears "It's just my father... He always thinks he knows best"  
"I wouldn't know...very much about fathers" Oswald began, he was terrible at comforting people. He didn't have enough experience being around other people to know how to make them feel better when they were sad "But my mother always did what was best for me, even if it was something I didn't like"  
"It's not just that," She said, still crying, still sniffling "The way he talks about Jim... I can't.... It's like he's forgiven him for what he did."  
Realization dawned on Oswald, this was about her brother  
"Jim shot my brother in the head" Sofia shook her own head "And my father talks about him like he's some kind of saint. Jim Gordon destroyed my family"  
"That's what Jim is best at, destroying everything he touches.  I have never told anyone this before, but Jim... a couple years ago Jim killed a man down by the river, Theo Galavan, a man who was terrorizing the city.  Jim shot him in the head but he didn't want to get in trouble for it, I took the fall."  
Sofia looked at him, wiping the tears away from her eyes, her face was etched with concern  
"I was put in Arkham for what I did, they did horrible things to me there... they tortured me, hooked me up to machines where they trapped me in my worst nightmares. Jim knew, but he didn't even try to help me.  That's what he does, he uses people until all that is left is the ashes he leaves in his wake"  
"Oswald, I'm so sorry," She said, gently placing her hand over his.  He didn't recoil away from her touch "I can't believe what you've been through"   
And then she did something completely unexpected, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug, Oswald can't remember the last time he was hugged with actual caring, with no ulterior motives.  He sunk into this feeling.  He felt warm, he felt like he was home.  
  



End file.
